


WWE Drabbles

by fanfictionofmyown



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy!Roman, Dom!Roman, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub!Dean, ambreigns - Freeform, babyboy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionofmyown/pseuds/fanfictionofmyown
Summary: Just some drabbles





	WWE Drabbles

Dean on the edge of the bed on his hands and knees. Roman behind him. Slowly tracing his finger over D’s back while D gets used to Ro’s size.

Ro slowly start to move and Dean started to stretch his back, his hands clawed at the sheets.

Slow moans and groans were heard from both men while Ro started to thrust faster into Dean. The black haired leans forward and puts an arm around his friend’s waist. 

Dean pressed his face into the mattress and bit into it.

While Dean sank more and more to the bed. Roman held his hips up and made love to his hole. His other hand moved over Deans back into his hair and pulled him up. “You feel so good babyboy..” he groaned into his ear. Dean mewled quietly. And moved one arm around Romans neck to hold himself up. The hand in Deans hair wandered over his chest to his dick and started to pump him. 

Deans free hand grabbed at the arm to secure himself better. Romans thrusted his hips hard into Dean. When Dean shouted out surprised he knew he found what he searched for. More and more did he catch the small nub of nerves inside of Dean. Deans legs started to shiver. “Ro..please…” he moaned loudly. The stimulation on both ends was just too much for him.

“Ro.. slow down.. I’m-.. I’m gonna cum if you don’t slow down..” he warned but Roman just grinned into Deans’ neck. “Don’t worry babyboy. Come. I’m not finished with you in any way. This will be a long night baby. You will feel the feelings of my cock inside of you for the next week.”

His thrusts grew faster and harder into Dean. His hand grabbed him firmer and moved in the tact to his hips. Dean was a moaning mess. His dick and man-pussy twitched around Roman. “Oh god.. oh god.. Ro-.. Roman! Don’t stop! I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming!” He screamed unnaturally high pitched while Roman kept hammering his dick into Dean.


End file.
